Malicious software (“malware”) may refer to any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, gain access to private computer systems, or the like. Malware may refer to a variety of types of hostile or intrusive software, including a computer virus, a worm, a trojan horse, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, or other malicious software.